Cody
by fireplant
Summary: Cody has HIV. First story of a short sequel! plse review.
1. Chapter 1

Author note: I don't own any of the charaters. I hope u like the story. PLSE REVIEW.

Chp1

_Dear Diary:_

My name is Cody Martin. But if you sit in the same class as me since the beginning of school, you won't have spoken to me. No one speaks to the nerd brother of Zack Martin. Ok. So they speak to me. If you count insults and " I cannot believe you and Zack are related."conversation. In fact, I counted, and no one spoke to me normaly for 2 years now. Zack does not like the fact that we are related. Since high school, he's become the guy every girl wants to date, and made my life hell. But despite all this, I still love him. And this diary is the one he gave me 5 years ago. I still treasure it. And despite that he has made my life hell and hates me for all I'm worth (in his opinion nothing), I am still his brother and I will give my life for him.

Cody.

Zack and Cody walked by themselves to the bus stop. 5 years ago, their mother would bring them here, wait for their school bus and kiss their heads-"My little men" she would say with them squirming under her grasp. At that time it was embarrassing. Still embarrassing for Zack. But Cody misses those days. Now there mother don't give the heck about them, she smokes, she is addicted to cocaine and hangs round the local bar all night. 'Those were the days." Cody thought, as they boarded the bus. Once on it, Zack went off with his gang, and Cody sat at the empty row. No one would have guessed they were related, even if they were twins.

A shadow passed over the opened book Cody was reading. Another shadow. Several more. Rarely does any one come to Cody's deserted row. He looked up. And his heart sank. It was Zack and his gang. Zack harshly spoke "Hey, you did our homework, geek?" "Yes." Came the defeated reply. "Knew we could force you to it, small dude. Here's another thing. Meet us at the deserted alley behind the Tipton at 11 at night."

"If I don't?"

"Does he has to repeat himself?" asked the 200 pound black dude, the biggest of the gang." "No."


	2. Chapter 2

Chpt 2

Author's note: I don't own anything except Chiyo, and she's got nothing to do with the Chiyo in memoirs of a geisha. PLSE REVIEW.

They stepped off the bus. The crisp chilling morning air freshened Cody's mind, and some of the troubles he had on the bus slowly left him. And came back once he entered his homeroom class.

As he sat down, a few paper balls flew at him. Most missed. But the hurt in his heart was a lot worse than if the paper balls had hit. "Hi" came the cheerful voice, and someone plopped down next to him. "My name is Chiyo, I am new here. What's yours?" that was the friendly voice again. He turned around. An Asian girl with short cropped hair, pale skin, brown eyes, baggy shirt and jeans was next to him. And she was Talking to him. He quietly replied "Cody Martin. Been here for years." Before they said anything else, the bell rang, and Mr Frost walked in. "Class, I want you to meet a new student, Chiyo Watanabe, and since Cody, you are next to her, plse show her around the school later."

Heads turned. A small group of girls spoke up "You don't have to go like with the nerd, you can go with like us." "No thanks." Not much else happened that homeroom.

They were actually having a good conversation. Chiyo had a wicked sense of humor and the things about the cultures of Japan were very interesting. "So you were saying, Cody Martin in Japanese should be…" "Asuka Yamashita. It means 'fragrance of the bright day'."

"Interesting." "Oh, by the way, I need help with the Spanish homework, my old school has not studied it so advanced." "Ok."

_Dear Diary_

I meet a new girl named Chiyo today. We quickly became friends. I helped her with her Spanish homework at my house, I have to admit, it feels good to helping another student with homework when you are asked nicely. But here is the bad part.

I met Zack and his gang met me at the alley. It was the worse night of my life. They raped me. And beat me. Then took half a pint of my blood for money. I cannot belive Zack would do something like it. And nothing hurts more than what he said to me, when the gang walked past me, while I was sprawled on the street. "I hate you Cody. You are pathetic." Those words are still ringing in my ears. I have to go now, or I will completely drench this book with my tears.

Cody


	3. Chapter 3

Chp 3

Author's note: I hope I am not boring u guys with this story. Anyways, I don't own the characters, and PLSE REVIEW.

_Dear Diary_

I have been meeting them for months. And every twice a week they takes half a pint of my blood. They have raped me often. I have also done their homework, and to speak the truth, a LOT of pressure is on me, I can't do it well from the lack of sleep, and if I don't do it well, they rape me harder. The only one I trust is Chiyo.

Cody.

"You look pale today, Cody. In fact, you have been pale for the past month."

"I'm fi- "

Those words were never finshed, Cody was grabbed by the shoulders. He didn't even flinch at the pain. Cody turned around to find himself facing the 200 pound black dude. And his fist was raised. " You gave me a D for science and youre gonna pay!"

Cody closed his eyes and waited for the blow. It never came. He opened his eyes to find Chiyo holding back the black dude's wrist with one hand. With one heave, she flipped the 200 pounds of muscle and fat on it's back. 2 of the Zack's gang were there. They came up. Chiyo did a double flip, her legs hitting the guy on his stomach. He doubled back, gasped for air. He scrambled from the floor, and ran off. Chiyo did not react fast enough for the other guy. He easily pinned her done on the ground. With a kick using both feet, she broke free of the guy, spinning to face him, and punched him in the nose. With that, Chiyo turned and looked at Cody with concern. "Are you alright?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chpt4

Author's note: I don't own any of the characters except for Chiyo.

"Left kick. Right kick. Left. Right. I said RIGHT!"

"Am I doing right?"

"No, you're doing the left."

"Woops."

"Ok, now you did the right one right."

"Let me ask, why are we doing this again?"

"And let me answer for the FOURTH time, cause you need to be able to defend yourself if I'm not there!"

"Do we still have to continue? We've been doing this for hours!"

"Yes. We still continue."

"Can we take a break?"

"No." was the firm reply.

1 minute later…..

"Are we done yet?"

"No"

"How about now?"

"no."

"Now?"

"no."

"ARE WE DONE YET!???"

"Yes."

"Really?" Cody sighed with relief.

"NO!"

A few hours later, Cody was glistening with sweat. He walked down the dark alley towards the Tipton. The last few sunrays were fading, and street lights were flickering on.

He stopped. His heart started hammering in his chest. Surly the world could here it. He was sure the gang who surrounded him could. Why had he taken the dark alley. He asked himself. And why didn't he be careful. And why wasn't he looking out for them?

Too late to ask.

He's been practicing martial arts with Chiyo for a month now. He still met Zack's gang every night, and they still rape him and take his blood for money. Cody didn't even put up a fight even though he learnt plenty of self defense. They called him a coward.

He called himself a coward.

The 200 pound black dude, Bill-E was his name, walked toward him. He pinned Cody's arm behind his back. Zack threw down his cigarette. He stamped the fire out of it.

Zack walked towards Cody. He stopped when they were nose to nose. Zack was a little surprised that Cody's eyes showed defiance. Usually they were just scared. Zack didn't show surprise.

"Bill-E. Take out the needle. Take a pack of blood. Then we rape him."

Bill-E pushed the dirty neddle into Cody's wrist. Red liquid began to drip into the pack. Zack snickered. "Know what. I feel like some extra cigarretes. Take two packs from the coward who can't even stand up for _it_self."

This time, Cody thought he had leanrt enough self-defense. He would use all the self defense he learnt, even if he had his neck broken by the gang, it would be worth it.

Cody ripped out the needle. He kicked backwards and hit Bill-E right in his groin.

He was released by Bill-E immediately. With lightning speed, he punched Zack in the face. There was a sickening crack. He must have broken Zack's nose. Mark, Deon and Jim walked towards him. The rest of the gang stayed where they were, no daring to move.

Before Cody could even take up a classic defense position, Mark kicked him in the face. Without thinking, Cody acted,

_Flashes of Chiyo's lessons._

"_When the opponent uses a kick, the rest of him is vurnerable."_

Cody seised Marks's leg even when his face was facing the sky from being kicked on the chin.

He turned back to face Mark, and both teens were surprised that Cody had seized Mark's right leg.

Instinctly, Cody lashed his leg and hit Mark in the stomach. Mark doubled over and Cody used this opportunity, he sent his arm right in the back of Mark's head. Mark fell unconscious to the ground.

Seeing their gang mate has fallen, Jim and Deon rushed toward Cody.

"_When attacked by two, faking an attack is a good stragedy."_

Cody lashed out at Jim, and from the corner of his eye, he sees Deon getting ready to hit him.

Deon definetly thought he had no need to defend himself when attacking him. Cody suddenly turned, and punched Deon in the face.

Deon fell to the ground, whimpering and covering his face.

Jim saw this and ran for it.

The rest of the gang ran. Leaving Zack and Kelvin. Kelvin ran up and hit him in the face.

Blinded by blood temporary, Cody stumbled, and got caught into Kelvin's iron grip. Kelvin held him as Zack ran up to him.

"_I'm about to teach you how to paralyze a person with a touch of two fingers."_


	5. Chapter 5

Chpt 5

Author's note: Thanks for reviewing people!

Cody moved his index and middle finger as fast as he dared to Kelvin's neck.

Immediately, Kelvin's grip loosened, and Cody was able to doge Zack, who was gonna punch him

Zack punched again.

Missed.

Cody lashed out right leg.

Missed.

Both of them kicked out.

Both were knocked to the ground.

Zack grabbed an iron bar and got up again.

Cody was still on the ground.

Zack sent the bar right in the middle of Cody's legs.

Cody would have had a girl's voice for the rest of his life if he hadn't spread out his thigh at the last second.

Cody grabbed the bar and pushed up, hitting Zack in the stomach.

Cody started scrambling up.

Zack recovered before Cody got up.

Cody was knocked on the floor again.

Zack raised the bar, it was posed to strike Cody on the neck.

Zack brought the bar down.

It didn't hit soft flesh, but hard iron.

Cody had grabbed another bar.

Zack pushed down.

The bar was closing down to Cody's neck, and Cody had to push his bar as hard as he could with both hands.

Cody broke Zack's bar, and punched Zack's already broken nose.

Cody got up the same time as Zack.

Zack had another bar in his hand.

"I hate you!" Cody shouted while they used the bars to attack each other. (Obi Wan and Anakin in Revenge of the Sith.)

The bars locked with each other. Both twins were pushing as hard as they could. Cody was losing this battle. To give himself strength, he thought of the times Zack and his gang made his life a living hell.

_How can I be related to you!_

_\_

_Geek!_

_Nerd!_

_Loser!_

_Coward!!_

_Take his blood…blood…blood_ (Echoes)

_Rape him…rape him…………nerd…useless…coward…loser_

"NOO!" yelled Cody. "THIS IS THE LAST TIME YOU PUSH ME AROUND!"

With amazing strength, Cody broke Zack's metal bar again. He swung his bar high over his head, and brought it down on Zack's head. The older twin fell to the ground unconscious.

Cody ran off into the darkness of the night.

A few month's later.

Cody's skin was as pale as a sheet of paper. His hair was looking stringy. His eyes never looked focused and his lips were almost white. All in all he looked like a ghost.

He found it hard even to climb the few stairs of the school bus. He was often dizzy, and close to a collapse.

Suddenly, a wave of dizziness went through him. The school was slanting, so was Chiyo. The last thing he saw before darkness engulfed him was the sky and Chiyo's frantic face.


	6. Chapter 6

Chp6

Author;'s note: THANK YOU so much for the reviews. Your comments really help. Plse continue to review.

Cody opened his heavy eyelids, and with effort, managed to lift his hand and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He looked around. He found himself in a hospital. A nurse saw him waken, and rushed up to him. Cody tried to sit up. " Mr Martin, lie down, you are not fit to stand!"

Cody heard Chiyo's voice outside the room. "He's awake! Please let me in!"

She rushed in. "Cody, are you feeling alright!? Dude, you fainted right in the middle of school! I was so worried, are you okay?"

"No, I'm afraid he's not okay."

"What's wrong with me?" Cody asked.

"Tell us the contacts of your relatives, I will tell you all once they are here."

"There is my father, Kurt, my mother, Carey."

"His brother Zack." Chiyo added. To Cody, she said "He will want to here about this. Deep down, he cares."

"Any friends?" asked the doctor.

"Mr Moseby, Estaban, Maddie, London, Arwin."

"Is that all?"

"Yes." Cody;s voice was barely a whisper.

"I'll contact them."

In an hour, Maddie, Estaban, London, Mr Moseby, Carey, Kurt, Chiyo and Zack were by Cody's bed. Arwin was outside, he was too dirty to come in.

The doctor walked in. "I;m afraid Cody has HIV. The illness is really serious. He won't live the night."

"Cody! I didn't…I didn't want this to sorry." Zack managed to blurt out. Zack's face was almost as pale as Cody's.

Carey was sobbing into Kurt's chest.

Mr Moseby was shocked. "Cody, why didn't you tell any of us that you were raped!"

London looked puzzeled. "Ok, can any one tell me what's HIV??"

Zack felt the worst of them all.

He found Cody's diary only a few hours ago. The diary made him think seriously for once.

He was the reason that Cody will die.

He raped Cody.

He mistreated him.

He abused him.

He took his blood.

He got Cody to do all the gang's homework. The gang got A+ will Cody didn't even get B- for his own homework.

He treated Cody no better than an animal.

Yet the gentler, weaker twin still loves him.

Zack would do anything to rewind time. Anything.

By 10 o'clock at night, Cody was unconscious,

By 11, he was in a coma.

Zack never let go of Cody's hand all that time.

At 11:30, the heart beat machine started beating crazily. "NO! Cody, please, HANG ON!!!" Zack sobbed.

Cody's POV

_Dear diary_

_I'm at the end of my life._

_I'm fighting as hard as I can to stay. I can still hear the sobbing and talking of my relative and friends. _

_But I can't hang on much longer. _

_At least in heaven, I will be freed from all the pain._

_Pain. _

_Right now, I feel lots of pain. _

_I won't last the night._

_I see a tunnel. It's really dark. But at the end of it, was pure light. _

_I know I will be gone if I step into it. And I can only hold on for so long without going into it. _

_The pain is taking over me. If I don't go to the tunnel, to the light, the pain will go on._

"No, don't go, plse Cody, I beg of you!" Zack cried, gripping Cody's hand as hard as he could.

Zack felt a light tap on his shoulder.

He turned, to see Chiyo behind him.

"Let him go Zack, let him go peacefully."

Zack only cried harder. Cody was part of him. Without Cody, he was nothing. He _is_ becoming nothing now.

"I love you Cody."

_One sentence stood out above all. "I love you Cody." Those word I waited an eternity to hear. Those words I waited my whole life, and exchanged my life with. _

_Zack loved me. That's all I needed. _

_I walked into the tunnel, towards the light._

_The pain was subsiding as I traveled further into the light. _

_The loud cries I heard when I first stepped into the tunnel were turning into murmurs, into whispers._

_But the word 'I love you Cody' was so loud. It still echoes in my ear._

_My life flashes before my eyes._

_Memories.._

_I see Zack and I when we were children. We were running along the beach, so happy, so innocent._

_I see me and Zack hugging after a nightmare. We were only 12, of course._

_Pranking together._

_Fun with Arwin._

_Flirting with Maddie._

_Annoying Mr Moseby._

_Those were the days._

_I was right in front of the light now. It'd pulsing eagerly, illuminating my face, as if promising that it can bring back those days._

_Slowly, I lifted hand. I touched the light. It was so warm._

_Slowly, it engulfs me._

_I am turning transparent._

_I am made of pure light._

_I am going to a better place._

_I will wait patiently for my friends and relatives to join me._

_Mr Moseby, London, Arwim, Maddie, Mom, Dad, Estaban and especially Zack._

_I love them all._

_I am going._

_I am going._

_The light completely engulfs me._

_It is so warm. _

_I am going._

_I am gone._

Cody Martin, 1992-2007, death time: 12:09, December 14th 2007.


	7. Chapter 7

Chp7

Author's note: I don't own suite life of Zack and Cody

Zack was dressed in black, in mourning clothes. So were the hotel staffs and his parents.

He looked around. The cementery is so quite. No one was speaking. They were all waiting for the priest to arrive.

The weather does no help to improve the mood. It was drizzling. Zack noticed that no one was using an umbrella.

No one bothered.

He noticed that there was almost no sound at all. The birds were quiet, the crickets and all the other animals as well.

It was as if they were all mourning with him, for the death of the greatest person he ever met.

The memory brought tears to his already swollen and red eyes once more.

Cody was dead.

Cody has been part of him.

Cody was all of him.

He never realized that when he was alive.

It's strange how you appreciate things only when you cannot take them for granted.

The priest, dressed in black with a bible in his hands, came on the stage.

"We gather here today for the death of Cody Martin...

…we will always remember him for the great brother and son he has been…

Empty words, thought Zack.

The priest's robotic, flat voice droned on for what seemed like eternity.

At last, it was time for all of them to say their last goodbyes, before Cody was cemented.

Zack let his relatives say their goodbyes to Cody first.

He wanted to be the last to say goodbye.

Finally, it was his turn.

He walked up to Cody.

He had never seen his brother so pale and unnatural before.

He put Cody's hand away from the 'Death position' and set them naturally at their sides.

"I'm sorry Cody. Really, I am. I love you Cody."

Zack was almost sure that it was not his imagination than Cody's hands seemed to twich.

"Goodbye Cody. I will never forget you."

Zack buried his head into Cody's chest, breathing in his familiar scent.

He lifted his head. The priest was tapping his shoulders. "I am sorry Mr Martin. We must cement you brother now."

Zack took a book out of his pocket.

It was Cody's diary.

He put it next to Cody.

The wind caught the papers in the air, and the book flipped open for a few seconds before closing again.

Zack could have sworn the line of that page was "I forgive you, Zack."

The wind flipped another page.

On that page, it seemed to say "One day, we shall meet again, walking among the stars."

He shook his head, telling himself to stop being foolish. He moved aside.

He watched his brother's body being burnt.

_Never again. Never again will we go to school together, never again will we hug after your nightmares! _His heart cried out.

How he got from the cementery, to the car, to the Tipton, to the lift and to his room, he never knew.

12, midnight.

Zack has decided.

He couldn't live without his brother.

So he will die with him. He has written his mom a letter already.

He doubted if it would stop her from crying or hurting. But he can't do anything about that.

Now, all he has to do, is to get a knife, then lock himself in the bathroom.


	8. Chapter 8

Chp8

Authors note: I don't own suite life of Zack and Cody…

Zack quietly closed the bathroom door behind him. He locked the door.

He took the knife out of his pocket.

He stoppped.

Where the hell will he cut himself so he can bleed to death??

That question never occurred to him.

He wondered

His wrist or his neck?

He put his knife to his neck.

No.

He should suffer as much as Cody did, he deserved to suffer as much as Cody did.

And by cutting his neck, he would die too quickly and suffer too little.

He put the knife to his wrist.

Shining, glittering, metallic silver again milky white skin.

He pressed the cutting edge of the knife to his wrist.

He pulled, and drew a thin line of blood.

He gasped at how much it hurt.

It hurt because he was doing it to himself.

But that bit of hurt was nought to a million of what Cody has felt before he died.

He looked into the mirror.

He saw his feature suddenly change.

His eyes more kind, more innocent.

His ears rounder.

His face more angled.

He realized he was looking at the image of Cody.

"You don't have to do this.." a voice-Cody's voice said in his head.

"I'll never live with myself anyways." He replied.

"This is for you ,Cody."

He pressed hard, and pulled as hard as he could.

He could hear a ripping sound.

His wrist was numb.

At first, nothing happened.

For a split second, everything was as it should be.

Then, blood gushed out.

So much blood.

Zack felt his leg go wobbly.

He feel to the floor, unable to get up.

His arm was almost complety dyed red.

So was part of his shirt now.

But not enough.

Still not enough to kill him.

He manged to hold the knife up again, with his uninjured hand.

The knife was what caused him pain.

It will kill him.

But he was thankful to it, it will bring him to Cody.

He lifted the knife.

He dug down to his red wrist, hard.

He felt it cut loose a vein.

More blood.

He stopped.

He felt something hard.

He plucked the knife out of his flesh.

He saw something, just a hint of white, beneath all the red.

He had hit the bone.

So all he could do was wait to bleed enough blood to die.

Which isn't long.

Already, he was in a pool of his own blood.

His sight is darkening.

He could bearly see the room now.

He is blind.

But he could still hear.

"ZACK MARTIN!!! ZACK!! OPEN THE DOOR! WHY THE F HELL IS THERE BLOOD COMING OUT OF THE DOOR! OPEN THE DOOR!"

That was his mother.

She must have waken up.

She must have read his letter.

Zack remembered what he wrote:

_Mom_

_Cody's death was my fault. I don't care how many times you said the fault wasn't mine. That I couldn't have known._

_That fault is mine._

_He is dead._

_I miss him mom._

_It hurts too much._

_I want to hug him after his nightmares like we did so many years ago._

_I can, _

_In heavan._

_I have to join him._

_Please understand this._

_I know it will be too much to lose both sons in less than 48 hours._

_Bare with it._

_Prove to me, to us, that you can be a stronger person then we are-we were._

_Please stop drinking, stop going to those pubs, ok?_

_Be a strong person for both of us._

_Forgive me._

_I have failed you._

_Zack._

Too late to save him now.

He could see a tunnel in front of him.

Without hesitation, he walked into the light.

He RAN to the light.

He pause in front of it.

He could not hear his mother;s voice now.

He saw Cody in front of him.

Cody was part of the light.

Cody put out his hand.

An identical one took it.

"So you couldn't wait for me,"

"Nah. Who's gonna hug you after your nightmares up there?"

"Moron, there are no nightmares up here." Cody laughed gently.

"Your're the moron!" They smiled.

Cody pulled Zack into a hug. "I missed you." They said together.

Cody took Zack's hand.

All there conflicts on Earth forgotten, they walked together , further into the light.

Where they would walk among the stars for the rest of eternity.


	9. Chapter 9

Chp9

Author's note : I don't own suite life of Zack and Cody.

_Mom_

_Cody's death was my fault. I don't care how many times you said the fault wasn't mine. That I couldn't have known._

_That fault is mine._

_He is dead._

_I miss him mom._

_It hurts too much._

_I want to hug him after his nightmares like we did so many years ago._

_I can, _

_In heavan._

_I have to join him._

_Please understand this._

_I know it will be too much to lose both sons in less than 48 hours._

_Bare with it._

_Prove to me, to us, that you can be a stronger person then we are-we were._

_Please stop drinking, stop going to those pubs, ok?_

_Be a strong person for both of us._

_Forgive me._

_I have failed you._

_Zack._

Carey Martin was sobbing by the end of the letter. She collapsed to the floor. Kurt was with her, so were the 911s.

Kurt collapsed too, on a chair.

They let their anguish, their regrets, their anger and sorrow out loud.

The police men shook their heads.

It was a pitiful sight to see.

Carey and Kurt stayed by their son for the rest of the night.

They cemented Zack the next morning.

Carey watched his remaining son burn into nothing but a pile of ashes.

She heard a voice in her head. Two voices.

(I'm using the letter 'Z' for Zack's voice in Carey's mind and 'C' for Cody's.)

_Z: Mum. Don't let them bury my ashes. _

_C: Mum, tell them to take my already buried pot of ash from the ground._

_Z: Take them._

_C: Go to the tallest mountain in the world, scatter our ashes from it's peak. _

_Z: Let them fly, freely in the warm afternoon air, let the sun's rays give us colours._

_C: Let them fly under the night sky filled with stars._

Together they said _: Scatter us from the highest peak of the Himalayas._

_Let us be the birds who rides freely with the wind._

_We wish to visit the four corners of the earth!_

Carey saw Zack's ashes put into a pot.

She saw the people lowering it into the ground.

"STOP!" she yelled in a voice hoarse from crying.

Heads turned.

"STOP!"

The people burying the pot realized she was talking to them.

"Give me that pot. Please."

Everyone looked at her as if she was mad.

Everyone but Kurt.

"Yes. Give them to us. Cody's too."

Carey sent a biweirded glance at Kurt.

" I heard those voices in my head too. I will travel up Mount Everest for our sons." He whispered to her.

"So will I. Truce?" She whispered back, wanting to fix the conflicts between them.

"For now. I'm not done with you yet!" They smiled.

They turned to met everyone else's gaze once more.

"Please, give us our sons back, it's the least you can do!."

Finally, after what seemed like a millennia, the priest nodded.

IN THE TIPTON SUITE.

Carey Martin and Kurt Martin found themselves sitting in Carey's suite with a precious pot each in their hands.

"Are we traveling to the Himalaya?" Carey asked, finally breaking the silence in the suite.

"Yes. I will go myself if I have to!"

"Of course I'm coming!"

"I wanted no other companion but you."

Kurt pulled Carey into a hug.

Trouble and tragedy has put them together.

They will work in total harmony to fufill their son's last wish.

Author's note: This is the last chapter of the story.

I'm going to make a new story, sequel to this one, it's called "Journey to the Himalayas". Plse read that one when I upload it!

Ps: THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR COMMENTS, THEY HELP A LOT!!


	10. Chapter 10

The extra chapter

Author's note: This chapter isn't really important.

Cody frowned as he looked down at the shore of the lake.

The lake's name was Icepool, it's not a lake on Earth.

It's a lake that reflects the stars.

He walked towards it, until the ice cool water lapped at his feet.

He looked down into the water, seeing his reflection.

He could see not only his reflection, but the stars behind it.

He could see Scorpio, Ariel, and all those constellations.

Suddenly, the beautiful image reflected by the lake was disturbed a ripple.

The ripple was caused by a tear.

When the water was still again, Cody saw that his red nose and watery, swollen eyes, a tell tale sign that he had been crying for days.

He was crying again.

All the mortals who had died must cross the Icepool, to truly enter the spirit world.

Today was the last day to make the descion.

There was only three choices.

If he doesn't tell the lake his decision soon, he will be reincarnated.

He will lose his previous memories forever, he could see Carey and Kurt again, but never to know that they were his parents.

He could cross the lake, and become a spirit.

But that meant that he can never speak to Carey or Kurt till they die, which will take at least another 50 years.

He could also TELL the lake that he will stay behind.

But if he did, he will stay behind forever.

He will not join Carey or Kurt, once Carey and Kurt dies and go to the spirit world, he will lose contact with them forever.

Obviously he should choose crossing to the spirit world.

But then, there is a prophecy.

The prophecy of the Golden Child. (A'sN-To see what the prophecy means, go to the sequel of "Cody", the Last Judgement)

Jesus's sister will come to the world, borne by no other than Carey Martin.

Carey Martin needs protection, she will not be able to do this alone.

And if Cody goes to the spirit world, he will not be able to help her.

He was torn, what should he do?

More and more tears fell into the lake, causing ripples to form, again and again.

Cody fell with a slash into the knee high water, not even gasping as the icy water gripped him.

He sobbed till he felt his legs go numb with the cold.

He felt strong arms wrap themselves around him, Cody looked into the calming water to see another face like himself.

Zack.

Cody leaned against Zack's strong shoulders.

"Have you made a decision?" Zack asked.

"What about you?"

"No. What should we do?"

"I don't know." Came Cody's strangled replied, buring his face into Zack's chest.

"I think we should stay." Cody said after a while.

Cody felt Zack hesitate, then he said, "Ok. It's your decision."

"So we stay?" Cody asked.

"Yeah."

A voice came from the lake, "Is that your decision?"

Cody waited before replying.

Should he stay?

Carey will need his help, he and Zack's help.

For Carey and Kurt, Cody was willing to spend eternity alone, with only Zack.

For the parents who raised him, he would do anything.

"Yes." He replied.

The lake was gone in a second, and they were standing in the vast, dark, eternal depths of the universe once more.

"Zack?"

"Yeah?"

"We'll always be together, right?"

"Always."

For Carey, they would stay.

After Carey's death, they would wander the stars and darkness in no one's company but themselves for the rest of eternity.


End file.
